Closer To Kyle
by Southpark903
Summary: A really sad story about Kenny and his love for Kyle


**Disclaimer: needless things go here**

**This is a sad story i wrote.its actually part two of another story i wrote, but part one is way to long to type, seeings how I cant save it on this computer, since its not my cmputer and im only publishing this story cuz im bored and i felt like writing**

**Anyways the fist part goes like this: Kenny was going out with Kelly until Kelly cheated on him , so then Kenny decided to get into a relationship with Kyle. later when Kyle and Kenny were madly in love, Kenny found out that Kelly still loved him, and he started having feelings for Kelly again. then when the time came to decide between Kyle and Kelly, Kenny chose Kelly. this caused Kyle to commit suicide before Kenny could tell him that he made the wrong choice and really wanted Kyle (Kenny caught Kelly cheating _again)_plus, to add to all this, Stan was a _very_ heavy smoker ever since Wendy dumped him for Pip, and Cartman was addicted to crack after taking some of him Moms (he thought it was powdered sugar) so thats what all happened, and heres part 2 of _that_ story.....**

It had been a year since Kyle had commited suicide. Things after that took a turn for the worst, and Kenny was in the middle of it all. Of course Kennys family was still messed, seeings how his Dad and Brother were in jail, and his Mom had gotten fired from McDonalds and was now a prostitute. Even Kenny's friends were more messed up than ever. Stan smoked so much he was diagnosed with severe lung cancer, and sadly, Cartman had died from a drug overdose. Kelly was Stan and Kennys friend, but now she had gotten pregnant, by Pip, nonetheless. Kenny of course, was still gay, and possibly the only gay kid in South Park, now that Kyle was gone.

Kenny was in his room, listening to_ Adams song _by Blink 182 when the doorbell rang. kenny hoisted himself off the bed and went to awnser it. Kenny wasent suprized to find his best freind, Stan, standing there, in his regular all black wardrobe, his raven black hair spiked up and a smoke settled between his lips. Suddenly Stan grabbed Kennys arm and pulled his sleeve up to examine his wrists

Stan got an angry sort of dissapointed look on his face, his dark blue eyes seemed to get even darker. "dude, youve been cutting again!" he scolded

Kenny pulled his arm away

"So, whats it to you?" he said bitterly.

"one of these days your gonna cut to deep and bleed to death."

"no, really?? I wasent aware of that"

" just stop beeing a dick and lets go"

Kenny tilted his head in curiosity

"Where?" he asked

"t-to the cemetary....K-Kelly..she uh, she killed herself..." Stan said sadly

"What!? why!?" Kenny said. he was starting to feel like this wasent real, like he'd wake up in his bed any moment now, and find out that the past year was a horrible nightmare, and he'd wake up to find kyle beside him

"she did'nt want the baby, and she hated that Pip was the father...."

Kenny was lost for words

"lets go..." Stan said quitetly and walked over to his car

The burial ended as it started to rain. thoghts pounded through Kennys head. "_why would Kelly kill herself!? diden't she ever hear of abortion, or adoption!? its such a stupid reason to die..."_

"Stupid Kelly" he mutterd as tears formed in his eyes

everyone left hurrily except for Kenny and Stan. Kenny walked over to two tombstones. one read "**Kyle Broflovski 1996 - 2011 **the other read **Eric Cartman 1996 - 2012**

Stan joined him and placed a hand on his shoulder. " this just goes to make you wonder....whos next?" Stan said very quitely

_"me" _Kenny thought

Kenny got home at about 2:00 in the morning that night, extreamely intoxicated

He stumbled into the bathromm and looked at his reflection, completely disgusted. He opened the mirror cabniet and took out a snmall razor blade the pushed up his sleeves.

Kenny slit his wrist, but this time, he cut to deep. He yelped in pain and sat on the floor, clutching his wrist and crying. Kenny could feel the blood flowing from his body, he could feel himslef slowly getting further and further away from his problems, his his family and South Park. He felt himself slipping away, but getting closer to Kyle....


End file.
